Jealousy
by pellyeve93
Summary: Shizuha is jealous of Minoriko's curvy figure. Oneshot. Smut


"In most fanart, she is shown to be curvier than her older sister. The exact reason isn't known but it's speculated that it's due to her being the goddess of harvest and bountiful crops while Shizuha is a leaf goddess. Naturally there's jokes about her "bumper crops". This has also lead to cases of Shizuha molesting her sister on top of occasionally being jealous of Minoriko's figure."

Shizuha sat on her chair with her arms crossed over her chest, looking out the window. It was night, and she should have been asleep, but for some reason she just couldn't relax tonight. She turned her head away from the window and glared at the sleeping form of her younger sister, Minoriko, enviously.

It just wasn't fair! Her little sister always seemed to outdo her. She was more popular, everyone seemed to remember her name, and the thing that annoyed Shizuha the most was the fact that...

Minoriko had a... bigger chest.

She was curvier than her, too. This angered Shizuha so much. She was the eldest! Why couldn't _she _have a beautiful big chest, and have pretty curves like her sister. Maybe that's why Minoriko was so popular. Nobody would like a girl who was as straight as an ironing board.

Well, maybe Shizuha wasn't completely flat chested, and she did have small curves, but they were nothing compared to Minoriko's figure.

The leaf goddess folded her arms again, and sighed sadly upon feeling hardly anything on her chest. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

Minoriko rolled over in her bed, and faced her, still sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and made

cute cooing noises as she breathed in and out. Shizuha smiled, forgetting about feeling jealous.

"If only she was always this cute and quiet," Shizuha muttered to herself. She stared at Minoriko, feeling her face beginning to go red as her eyes fell on the sleeping girl's breasts. They weren't _that _big, but they were still bigger than hers. Maybe she could just feel her little sister's ones... just to know how they...

Shizuha slapped her own wrist. What was she thinking? She couldn't just do that to her sister! It wasn't right at all! Even though Minoriko was a _very _ heavy sleeper, she could still wake up. And if she was caught in the act, how would she explain herself?

Shizuha stood up from her chair and decided to try to sleep again, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from Minoriko.

'_Just one little touch..._'

She slowly walked towards her younger sister, and knelt down beside her bed. She gently pulled the blankets off of her body and looked around, paranoid that someone would see her. Minoriko, rolled over onto her back and made a small noise, but stayed asleep, fortunately for Shizuha. She slowly brought one of her trembling hands to rest on the bed, and let the other rest on one of her sister's breast.

It felt so... soft. Like a pillow.

She squeezed it gently, and slowly let her other hand fall on Minoriko's other breast. They felt so good. But doing this made Shizuha feel even more jealous. She looked down at her own chest and felt tears threaten to fall. She quickly pulled one hand off of her sister's breasts and wiped her eyes roughly.

She continued squeezing and massaging the soft mounds for a few minutes. Minoriko stayed sound asleep. Her older sister looked at her, then moved her hands further down her body, rubbing her curvy sides.

As she did this, Shizuha heard soft giggling. She frowned and looked around, wondering where it was coming from. Then her heart stopped.

It was Minoriko. Shizuha's eyes widened, but the girl seemed to still be sleeping like a baby.

"I didn't know she was that ticklish," she muttered to herself.

She immediately moved her hands away from her sides, and let them fall on her sleeping sister's breasts again. She couldn't help herself, and began to squeeze them harder. Dirty thoughts about touching her sister flooded into her mind, and made her blush deeply. She longed to take off Minoriko's nightgown so she could feel her flawless, soft skin. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so pleasurable.

Shizuha was so caught up in all these dirty thoughts that she didn't noticed when her sister's eyes fluttered open.

"S-Shizuha? What are y-you doing?!" shrieked Minoriko, obviously alarmed. Shizuha froze and looked up to see her sister was now wide awake. Her hands were still resting on her breasts.

Minoriko tried in vain to pull her sister's hands away from her, but Shizuha pinned her down and straddled her. She felt so angry, and couldn't help but slap her sister hard across the face.

"It's not fair!" she yelled in Minoriko's face, "Why do you get to be the curvy pretty one?!"

Tears of frustration formed in her eyes as she held her sister's arms above her head. She suddenly realised how embarrassing the position was, and flushed a deep red colour.

"Please get off me!" Minoriko begged, sobbing and squirming, "It's not my f-fault, I'm... I'm sor-"

Shizuha put a hand over her mouth, releasing her arms, but still straddling her.

"Be quiet, Minoriko. Just let me feel them a bit more..."

Her hands grabbed the harvest goddess's breasts again, and began to massage them. Minoriko felt so dirty. Why was her big sister doing this? It wasn't right but it felt so good. She let a small moan escape from her mouth.

Shizuha looked up at her and asked quietly, "Does it feel good for you too?"

Minoriko nodded and blushed. She was finding it hard to hold back her moans now.

"Hah, it feels so good, Shizuha! T-take my nightgown off..."

Her older sister stopped massaging her breasts and began to unbutton her nightgown to reveal her beautiful skin. She ran her hands over the soft skin and started to massage her breasts again, feeling very hot all of a sudden.

After another few minutes, Minoriko tapped her sister's shoulder.

"Mm?" Shizuha looked down at her.

"C-can you... hah... lick me t-there?" Her face was very red, and she was panting heavily. Shizuha bit her lip, but then nodded. She leaned down, and started to lick around her sister's nipple. As she did this, her other hand teased Minoriko's other breast. Her skin was so lovely, and she smelled of sweet potatoes.

Minoriko's moans got louder and she could feel pressure building up in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh sister~" she moaned, "It feels so... so a-amazing!"

Shizuha was still feeling so hot. Her little sister's moans were really getting to her, and she could feel herself getting wet already. "Hnng, Minoriko," she stopped licking, "Do you think you could do the same... for me?"

"But you don't have anything there."

Shizuha sat up again and glared at her sister.

"That's so mean! And after I did all that for you!" She folded her arms again and pouted.

"I was just being truthful," Minoriko retorted with a small grin, "Get off of me if you're not gonna touch me any more."

"Fine."

Shizuha got off of her sister's bed, still feeling hot. She wanted to feel like Minoriko did just a few minutes ago. It was so unfair. She threw herself onto her own bed and faced the wall. Maybe she could just do it herself...


End file.
